


Winter Iron Specs

by rudearrow



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, lets kill monsters in the rain, tony and bucky pilot a jaegar, winteriron heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudearrow/pseuds/rudearrow
Summary: Winteriron Stocking fill for the most delightful of all buns, sobri. <3
Relationships: WinterIron - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Winter Iron Specs

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [feignedsobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feignedsobriquet/pseuds/feignedsobriquet) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Short Prompts:  
> 1\. Accidental Baby/Pet Acquisition  
> 2\. Warlord AU  
> 3\. Pacific Rim AU
> 
> Socials -  
> tumblr - feignedsobriquet.tumblr.com

_"_ That's _the name you landed on?"_

_"It is and I accept no criticism."_

_"Have you ever, Tones?"_

_"You're my one exception, platypus."_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pacific Rim AU  
> Fill: Graphic design mimicking official PacRim spec cards.


End file.
